Technology of providing a user with information using a shot image (an image taken with a camera) is known. For example, technology is disclosed that a commercial image broadcasted on television includes image information indicative of a link destination for accessing detailed information of a product that is promoted in the commercial (for example, URL (Uniform Resource Locator)). And, a mobile phone analyzes a shot image that is obtained by imaging the image of the commercial, and acquires URL for accessing the detailed information of the product. And, the mobile phone accesses a server by using the acquired URL to acquire the detailed information of the product, and displays the detailed information on a displaying section.